


Show and Tell

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mention of spanking, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to teach Cas some of the fun things humans do in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

“Dean, I’m not sure…” 

“Aw, quiet, Cas. This is something you need to know.” Dean smirked, looking down at your naked body. His green eyes were darkened by lust dilated pupils, and you shivered. “Comfortable, baby girl?”

“Yes.” You nodded to Dean, then smiled at Castiel. “You’ll do fine, hun, and there’s not really a way you can mess up. Just follow Dean’s lead, ok? And if you don’t want to do this, I won’t be offended.” 

“Even if you accidentally hurt her, she’ll like it.” Dean chuckled, low in his throat, and a corner of his mouth quirked as he murmured. “Gorgeous masochist.”

You blushed, giving Dean a look before focusing on Castiel. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you want to stay, you can just touch. Dean can show you where, or you can experiment. Everything you do is ok, just talk to me. That way we can both show each other that we’re alright.”

“I…want to do this.” Castiel said softly, and you smiled again. The angel reached above you to the ties that bound your wrists to the headboard. He kept his eyes on your face, as he had this entire time, and Dean put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You can look at her body, Cas. She’s beautiful.” 

“Dean, let him go at his own pace.” With your hands tied, you couldn’t do much more than smile or speak, but Castiel gave you a relieved look. “Take it slow, Castiel, and at any point, if you want to stop or take a break, go ahead. This is about what you want too.”

He nodded, giving you a grateful look with those blue puppy eyes of his, then looked between you and Dean. 

“I…want to kiss her first, Dean.” 

“You have my permission, Cas. You can touch her. This is to learn, remember? Don’t ask me, ask her. I’ll stop you, or she will, if you do anything wrong.”

Castiel pursed his lips, then reached and brushed your hair behind your ears with his fingertips. 

“You are so, so beautiful.” He said, as if to himself, and then he pressed his lips to yours. 

His lips were chapped, and his kiss too soft, but you sighed under your breath as Castiel’s palm pressed against the side of your face. 

“Try biting her lip, Cas. Or kiss her deeper, at least. Like this.” 

Castiel pulled back as Dean tapped his shoulder, and he kept his eyes locked with yours as Dean kissed you. 

Dean’s kiss was much harder, much more insistent. He always was. He nipped at your lips and slid his tongue into your mouth as you moaned. 

You heard Castiel inhale and delighted in it.

Dean smirked down at you as he pulled away. “That’s how she likes to be kissed.” 

“Kiss me again, Castiel.” You looked at the angel, who still hadn’t looked away from your face. “I liked yours too. Please?”

“Of course.” Castiel kissed you again, and his stubble tickled your jaw as he imitated Dean. He tugged on your lower lip with his teeth, and your tongues met as you let out a quiet moan. 

“That was nice.” Castiel said softly. He licked his lips, nudging you with his nose as you caught your breath. 

“Good.” Dean purred. “Keep going. She gets impatient if you kiss her like that and don’t do anything else.” 

“Dean!” you hissed, and he grinned at you. He reached and took your nipple between his thumb and index finger, pinched, and twisted hard as he pulled on it. 

You gasped and moaned loudly before you could stop yourself.

“Cas. Do the other one.”

Castiel took hold of your untouched nipple and pinched, gently.

“You can do it harder.” You said softly, and Dean nodded. 

“Told you, she likes it rough.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes a bit, but he said nothing, and Dean sighed. 

“Be right back, you two.” He turned on his heel and left the room, and you heard Castiel exhale. 

“Harder…?” He said softly, a question to himself and to you, but before you could respond he had knelt at the edge of the bed and taken your nipple into his mouth. 

“Ah…!” You gasped a moan and felt Castiel stiffen, and he seemed to wait to know it was a sound of pleasure before he returned to sucking. He sucked harder and harder until you arched off the bed, and then he used his teeth to pull hard on your nipple. 

“Castiel!” You moaned loudly, and the angel groaned next to you. 

“Well, well.” Dean’s amused voice came near your ear, but Castiel ignored him, sucking and pulling at your nipple and rolling it between his teeth. “You like that, don’t you, sweetheart.”

It wasn’t a question, but you nodded anyway, and in response, you felt Dean clamp something cold and metal on your free nipple.

The contrast between Castiel’s warm mouth and the cold metal clamp made you keen, and drew Castiel’s attention. 

“Dean, that’ll hurt her.” He said, voice low, and Dean tugged hard on the clamp in response. 

“I know. She loves it.”

“Dean!” you whimpered, your eyes half lidded to the pleasure, and Dean held out his hand to Castiel. 

“Put this one on her other one. Then, you get her up on her hands and knees and I’ll show you how much she loves a good spanking.” 

“A spanking, Dean?” Castiel tweaked your nipple, hesitant, but you arched into him again and moaned his name loud as he put on the other clamp. You heard him moan, and he looked at Dean with darker eyes. “Aren’t spankings only for ones who have done something bad, Dean?”

“For naughty girls and boys, Castiel.” Dean leered at you slightly, and you spread your legs a bit simply on impulse. “And isn’t she just.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :) (Though Marvel requests are closed unless they are Bucky, Steve, Deadpool, Vision, or Nightcrawler.)  
>  I hope you all liked this one!
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!
> 
> On my page there is also REQUEST RULES. Please read! Thanks!


End file.
